Little Gleeks Collection
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: A collection of one shots of the Gleeks when they are younger.  UPDATE: Prince Noah Saves the Day- Some of the Little Gleeks play castle.
1. Ice Cream

**Title: **Ice Cream

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Stephanie Evans, Elizabeth Hummel.

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings: **Little kids being cute...

**Word Count: **875

**Date/Time: **072911/16:24

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Author's Note: **I just really wanted to do something with the little Gleeks. If you can suggest a better title please, I beg of you, let me know.

Cries filled ht playground as a young sandy blond haired child was shove onto the grass, staining his white pants that his mother had just gotten for him the day before. He had begged her to let him wear them to school even though they were supposed to be saved for Sunday morning church and visiting Grandma and Grandpa Hummel. Big tears feel down his pink cheeks when he realized that his mother would be disappointed in him. The two bullies just laughed at him and snatched his Peter Pan and Tinkerbell kite from him.

"Way to cry like a little baby," Dave teased kicking the dirt from an ant hill at him.

"Is Little baby Kurtiekins all sad because he ruined his pretty pretty girlie clothes?" Azimio laughed with a sneer that really shouldn't have been capable by a six year old.

"Come on, Z. Let's go see if girlie boy's kite can fly," Dave told his friend walking off and leaving the smaller there to cry on his own.

Kurt's sobs had finally subsided to a few sniffles when a boy slightly taller than him with almost the same shade of hair made his way over to him, holding his kite in one hand and offer the other to the crying child. Kurt took it with a sniff and the other boy pulled him up and handed him his kite back.

"I got this back for you," he told him with a wide smile that showed off his missing front tooth. "My name is Sam. What's yours?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said offering out his hand like his mother had taught him. Sam looked at it curiously for a moment before shaking it, like he had seen his own father do to countless of his business partners.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt," Sam told him politely, having heard his father say that a lot as well.

"Thank you for getting my kite back from those meanies. My mommy picked it out just for me," Kurt told him with a soft blush.

"You're welcome. I love Peter Pan. It's my favorite movie," Sam smiled. Kurt giggle at his missing tooth asked him, "Mommy made me Peter Pan dress up clothes. Would you like to come to my house and play Peter Pan?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Oh and I have Hercules costumes too! I can bring those. Come on," Sam said grabbing the other boy's hand and dragging him to the side of the park where the parents were lined up. "Let's ask my Mama."

"Mama, Mama!" Stephanie Evans looked up from her book that she was currently reading when she heard her son calling her. She smiled up at him and chuckled a little when she saw his hands connected with another boys. "Hey Baby. Who's this?"

"This is Kurt, Mama. He's my new best friend."

"Well hello Kurt. My name is Stephanie. It's very nice to meet you," she told him and Kurt smiled at her kind tone. Her voice was soft like his own mothers and she looked just as nice.

"Hello Miss Stephanie. Can Sammy come to my house to play Peter Pan?" Kurt asked her, standing as tall as his small frame would allow him.

"Well, let's do this. Why don't you take me to your Mama and she and I can talk and see if we can't set you two up a play date. How does that sound?" Stephanie asked him.

"Great!" the two children cheered together.

Stephanie stood up and took hold of the stroller next to her (with Sam whispering, "That's my baby sister Stacy. She's too little to play.") and let the two boys lead her a little ways down the benches to a lovely looking blond. As soon as the woman looked up with a smile, Kurt ran off and hugged her legs tightly. "Mommy!" he laughed. "I made a new friend!" he told her just as the Evans made their way over. "His name is Sammy." Kurt took hold of Sam's hand and pulled him forward to stand in front of his mother.

Elizabeth stood up and smiled kindly down to the small boy next to her son. "Hello Sammy. I'm Kurt's Mommy, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Miss Elizabeth," Sam blushed, before whispering to Kurt, "Your Mommy is really pretty," only to have Kurt giggle back, "I know."

The two women chuckled at the exchange and Stephanie offered her hand. "I'm Stephanie Evans, Sam's mother. It seems as if our boys have become new best friends and I think they would like it if we could get them together to play again sometime."

Both boys nodded up eagerly and when Elizabeth seemed to ponder this for a moment, Kurt tugged on her skirt begging, "Please Mommy." Elizabeth laughed and turned back to Stephanie. "Well, Stephanie, you know Kurt and I always go to the ice cream shop after the park to cool off. You are more than welcome to join us if you like." Just like that the boy's eyes were the size of saucers and neither mother could contain their laughter any longer.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Elizabeth," Stephanie told her, turning both boys into a tizzy of jumping, cheering, laughter.

**So that was the first installment of the Little Gleeks Collection. Please tell me what you thought. **

**Love & Hugs, **

**LILAN**


	2. Dress Up

**Title: **Dress up

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Elizabeth Hummel

**Chapter Summary: **Kurt learns that he should never try to change anyone.

**Time Line: **6 or 7

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings: **Little kids being cute...

**Word Count: **

**Date/Time: **062211/18:26

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Author's Note: **I just really wanted to do something with the little Gleeks. If you can suggest a better title please, I beg of you, let me know.

Mercedes stomped around in the red and white polka dotted heels with a laugh. "White boy, your Momma must have one pair of shoes for every day of the year."

"Don't be silly, Mercy," Kurt laughed, managing just fine in his own pair of baby blue sling backs. He flung a matching scarf around his neck. "Mommy would need a closet just for her shoes if she had that many."

"But Kurtsie," Mercedes giggled, sorting through the chest of bags to find one that she liked. "She does have a closet just for her shoes.

Kurt added a page boy hat, frowned, replaced it with a fedora instead and nodded with satisfaction to his reflection in the mirror. "Not a full one. She only has thirty-two pairs of shoes. Well thirty-three if you count the pair that I picked out for her birthday. Daddy said she already had a pair of black heels but they are clearly different." He turned back to the other girl who had on a stripped sweater and a zebra print scarf. "Mercedes Kathleen Jones. _What_ do you think you are wearing?"

"Mommy's going to be up any minute to see our creations and simply cannot have her think I took any part in that. Take that sweater and scarf off...quickly." He went over to the jewelry box and pulled out a string of his mother's pearls. He took the scarf with a scoff and handed her the pears. "Try these instead, and get that heinous sweater off right now. You look like Finnegan dressed you.

This caused the girl to shriek and pull the sweater off as if the fabric were burning her skin. Kurt handed her a white blouse and smiled when her friend pulled it on. "Lovely. Stay here, I'm going to call Mommy up."

A few moments later, Kurt came back up the stairs guiding his blindfolded mother carefully behind him. Once she was safely in the room, Kurt ran over to Mercedes, struck a pose, and said, "Mommy, you can look now."

Elizabeth stared at the two children in front of her, taking in their outfits as if she were a well known fashion critic. She let out a contemplative 'hmm' and circled the two, tilting her head from side to side a few times.

"Kurt made me change," Mercedes told her. She wasn't pouting or tattling or anything, she just didn't want to take Kurt's credit, especially if Miss Elizabeth didn't like the outfit, which is what it seemed like so far.

"Now Kurt Baby, it's perfectly okay for Mercedes to have her own style. Mercedes why don't you go and put your first outfit back on," Elizabeth suggested squatting down to the girl's level and placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Did you not like my outfit I chose for you?" Kurt pouted once Merced ran back to the closet to change.

"I loved it Kurt Baby. In fact, if you keep it up, I believe you could be the next Ralph Lauren or Marc Jacobs if you wanted. However, I would never want to change who you are so why would you want to change Mercedes?"

"You're right, Mommy," Kurt nodded hugging her tightly. He ran back to the closet and pulled his best friend into a hug. "I'm sorry I told you change Mercy. You're beautiful."

Mercedes smiled and smiled back at him. "Thank you Kurtie. I really liked your outfit too, so I decided to combine them." She stepped back and flung her arms out so that he could see her entire outfit. Kurt grinned when he saw that Mercedes had kept the blouse but had added the original scarf.

Elizabeth smiled from her place by the bed where she could see the two friend's hugging and laughing. Being a mother was by no means an easy job, but she was proud to call Kurt her son, especially at times like this.

**And Elizabeth is back. I feel like she would have an addiction to shoes and be fashionable but not necessarily a label fanatic like Kurt. I've always pictured her very kind and loving as well. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review on your way out. **

**Love and Hugs, **

**Life is Like a Novel. **


	3. Soul Mates Get Married

**Title: **Soul Mates Get Married

**Characters: **Sam Evans, Shane Evans, Stephanie Evans ( mentions of the Hummel family, the Fabrays, and Mercedes )

**Chapter Summary: **Sam is getting married...

**Kids' ages: **5

**Inspiration: **A cute little fanfic by Reni-Chan called I Thee Put a Ring On. You should totes read it some time.

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor

**Warnings: **Little kids being cute. Same sex marriage sort of...maybe?

**Word Count: **495

**Date/Time: **062311/11:56

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Author's Note: **I just really wanted to do something with the little Gleeks. If you can suggest a better title please, I beg of you, let me know. Also, it is very hard to type with a lazy puppy lying on your lap.

**Special Thanks:** To you, my lovely readers.

"Mommy, Daddy, I have an announcement to make," a five year old Samuel Evans tells his parents one night after he's taken his bath and put on his favorite Star Wars footie pajamas.

"Oh and what might that be," his father chuckled pausing the football game to look down at his son who had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm getting married."

"And who might I ask are you planning on marrying?" His dad asked, now just as serious, as his mother hid a giggle behind her hand.

"You have to guess," Sam told him with a grin, his seriousness finally starting to melt away.

His dad tapped the remote against his chin a couple of times while pondering his guess, much to the delight of his young son. "Could it be the Fabray's girl, Quinn?" At the look of pure disgust on the blond's face that was usually only reserved for the mention of brussels sprouts or onions, Shane laughed and tired again. "What about Mercedes then. You and Kurt spend a lot of time playing with her. Is Kurt going to be the best man?"

"Daddy," Sam laughed. "Kurtie isn't going to be my best man. He's going to be my husband. He's my best friend and Auntie Sarah says that best friends make the best soul mates. So you see I have to marry him because if soul mates aren't married they'll be sad forever and ever and I really don't want my Kurtie to be sad."

"It seems like you've put a lot of thought into this. So much so that I don't think there is anyway that your mother and I could object to this marriage," Shane told him, his face still blank even though his eyes shown with the laughter that his wife knew he was just dying to let out. "What do you say Stephanie? Do you think the Hummels and Evans families could handle a marriage?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Do Mr. Burt and Miss Elizabeth know that you two are getting married as well?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Miss Elizabeth is going to make cookies for the recepitation."

Both parents looked at their son in confusion before Stephanie let out a quiet chuckle. "You mean the reception."

"Oh yeah, the reception. Thanks Mommy. I have to go find my best shirt because Kurt said he wouldn't marry me if I looked sloppy. Do you think my new Superman shirt is okay?"

"Why don't I go help you find something," Stephanie offered, taking her son's hand and leading him upstairs to his room to find his only button down shirt.

Shane chuckled and gave himself a mental note to call Burt and plan the wedding on a game day so the two would have something to relax after what was sure to be an...energetic event. He could only imagine what roughly twenty kids hyped up on Elizabeth's legendary sugar cookies would be like.

**So I think it's so cute when little kids decide that they are going to marry someone. I think I was married to two boys when I was little. But they didn't know each other so it was okay. As always please leave a review before you click on that mean little X that makes you go away. **

**Love & Hugs, **

**LILAN **

**PS: If there is something that you want to see the little Gleeks do or if you want to see more of some of the other characters because I realize so far it's really only been Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes, please let me know. I love suggestions and requests. Little known fact, they make me just as happy as reviews. **


	4. The Wedding

**Title: **The Wedding  
><strong>Characters: <strong>The Hummel family, The Evans family, and the rest of the little Gleeks.  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Kurt and Sam have themselves a wedding.  
><strong>Kids' ages: <strong>5  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Follow up to Soul Mates Get Married.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Little kids being cute. Same sex marriage...sort of.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>666 (Um...okay.) **  
><strong>**Date/Time: **062311/16:20  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing you recognize.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I just really wanted to do something with the little Gleeks. If you can suggest a better title please, I beg of you, let me know. Again, my puppy is lying on my arms while I type this, so if there are any typos, I apologize. He's a little spoiled...  
><strong>Special ThanksDedication: **This chapter is for **IssyRedbird **because she suggested that I do the actual wedding. I hope you like it my dear.

"Kurtie, why can't I come in?" Sam asked knocking on the door to his best friend's bedroom. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really excited about our wedding."

"I told you Silly. If you see me before it's bad luck. That's what all of the wedding shows on TLC say. So you have to stay out there. I'm happy for the wedding too, Sammy," he shouted back then added as an afterthought, "but you still can't come in!"

"Don't you want to see my shirt to make sure it's okay?" Sam asked him.

Kurt glared at the door, knowing that Sam had him. After a moment, his eyes lit up with an idea. "I'll have Mercedes check it for me. She'll know if it's okay or not. So there."

"Fine," Sam pouted heading to the stairs. Kurt heard the sadness in his voice and sighed, opening the door. "Your shirt is perfect, Sammy," Kurt told him nodding in satisfaction on the clean white button down.

The blond smiled up at him and ran down the stairs to the living room, which is where they were going to have the wedding.

Ten minutes later the two boys were facing each other in the living room, Shane in between them. Mercedes and Puck were standing beside Kurt, while Finn and Quinn were standing next to Sam. They had agreed since they were both going to be the bride _and_ the groom. Because of that, they each got a maid of honor and a best man. Santana and Brittany were the flower girls but the two had abandoned the line to sit on the floor in front and throw flowers at each other. Rachel sat with them and tired to stop them from ruining a perfect marriage, hushing them every couple of minutes.

"Now Sammy do you want to marry Kurt, today?" Shane asked his son.

"You bet Daddy. He's cooler than Superman and Batman combined."

Kurt smiled. "I dress better too." Sam nodded and Shane chuckled.

"Kurt, do you want to marry Sammy here?"

"Yes, sir. He's my best friend in the whole world."

"Well then I now pronounce you...uh...hubby and hubby," he finished with a nod. That would work. He just didn't have it in him to say husband and husband, Sam was still his baby boy after all.

Sam leaned forward and placed a kiss on his friend- correction, his hubby and Kurt giggled, hugging him tightly.

After the wedding, they all made their way outside so that Kurt could throw the bundles of wildflowers that Artie had picked. Kurt ordered all of the children into a large group. "Noah get over here," he sighed pulling his second best guy friend into the group. "If you catch it, you have to marry Mercy so that the two of us can gossip about our husbands."

Burt, hearing this, looked at Shane. "You don't suppose Elle and Steph gossip about us when we're not around do you?"

Shane shook his head and took a sip of his beer. The two had convinced their wives to let them each have a can, because really, what kind of father could go make it through their children's wedding without a dose of alcohol. "No way, man. They probably just talk about the latest designer or something. Oh or shoes. You know both of them have a problem with shoes."

"Yeah, you're right," Burt nodded, turning his attention to the two guests of honor. Both boys threw their flowers at the same time and turned around to see who caught them. Santana and Brittany linked their pinkies and held their flowers above their heads in victory.

"I'm not sure I can take another wedding," Shane sighed leaning back in his patio chair.

"At least it's not our kids this time," Burt shrugged finishing off his beer.

**I'm not sure if I like this one or not. I feel like it may grow on me, but as of yet, I feel like it's kind of...I don't know. It feels like it's missing something. Anyway, let me know what you think on your way out please. Or if you have a suggestion. (You can make another one, if you've already made one.) Up next...Welcome to McKinley! Don't worry they are still little kids. **

**Love & Hugs,  
><strong>**LILAN**

**PS: Well proofing this, I realized that I kind of made it sound like Shane didn't want Sam marrying a boy and that was so not what I was trying to say. He just didn't really want to think about his baby marrying anyone because even though it's all pretend, he knows that eventually he'll get married and grow up and all that jazz. Shane is just fearing the future. Alright, bye bye lovelies. **


	5. Classroom 7

**Title: **Classroom 7  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, and the rest of the Gleeks.  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Kurt shows the new kid around.  
><strong>Kids' ages: <strong>6  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Per request.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Little kids being cute.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>878  
><strong>DateTime: **062311/21:43  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing you recognize.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I just really wanted to do something with the little Gleeks. If you can suggest a better title please, I beg of you, let me know.  
><strong>Special ThanksDedication:** For **NessySchu**. She wanted 'a new little boy with brown curly hair who gets lost and goes up to a little boy with impeccable fashion sense and says, "Excuse me, I'm new here."' I hope you like it Dearie.

Blaine Anderson wandered around the halls of McKinley Elementary school with a small frown. His father had sent him off in their town car but the driver couldn't take him in because he had to pick up Mrs. Anderson from the airport. That left Blaine to try to find room Mr. Schuester's first grade class all on his own. He had tried to ask a taller boy that had run by him holding a football earlier, but he just kept going without looking back. He felt the tears starting to sting his tears and he sat down on the bottom step of the hall staircase. He rubbed his nose and begged himself not to cry. He was just about to give up when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He looked up and found a boy dressed in what he knew to Burberry shorts because his mother had gotten him the same pair for his birthday. While Blaine had hated his, this boy had them paired off with a pale blue button up shirt and a bow tie and seemed to love them.

"Hey, are you okay?" The kid asked. He brushed off the step and then sat down next to him. "What the matter?"

"I can't find my classroom," Blaine told him with a sniff. "I'm new here."

"Well, what class are you in?" The fashionable boy asked.

"Mr. Schuester's class."

The boy grinned and jumped up, taking his hand in his. "Me too. I can take you. Let's go. I'm Kurt by the way."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled, letting Kurt lead him down the hall. "My name is Blaine."

"Blaine, do you like to sing?" Kurt asked as they turned a corner.

"I love to sing," he nodded. Kurt grinned and entered classroom seven. As soon as he was inside the door, five kids ran up to. A little blond boy took his other hand and laughed. "Hiya Kurtie! Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Blaine. Blaine these are my other friends. This is Sammy," he said lifting the hand that was joined with the blonde. "That's Mercedes." A black girl with poofy pigtails stared at him for a moment before grinning. "You pass white boy."

"And Noah is the one with the mohawk." The boy frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Puck? It's fine if you call me Noah, because you're my boy, but you can't just go around telling everyone else to call me Noah too." Blaine laughed at this and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Puck." Puck nodded. "Thank you."

A little blonde girl who had her pinkie linked with a little Latina stepped forward and tugged on Kurt's shirt. "Kurtie, is Blaine a leprechaun that lives in a rainbow?" she whispered. "No, Britt. I told you, leprechauns aren't really and even if they were, they wouldn't live in rainbows." Kurt turned to Blaine. "This is Brittany...and Santana," he added as an after thought.

He leaned forward and whispered quietly so as to not offend the blonde. "Brittany says silly things sometimes and some of the other kids call her stupid, but you better not because if you we can't be your friend and I like you so you have to be nice to her."

Blaine nodded and released the other boys hand to step forward and give the girl a hug, earning himself a glare from Santana. "Hello Brittany. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Oh! He gives hugs like you Kurtie," she laughed. "Since you married Sammy already and we caught the flowers, do you think that me and San can marry Blaine?"

"You can only be married to one person at a time," Puck told her.

"Oh, then I know. Blaine can be our mistress like Daddy has," Brittany beamed.

Blaine looked around the small circle of friend for a moment and wondered if this is what most children that didn't go to an expensive private school were like. He liked them though. They were much more friendly that the kids from his old school.

"Mr. Shue!" a little girl from across the room with a hideous puppy dog patterned skirt called and the circle turned around to find the teacher standing in the doorway.

"Hello Rachel," he nodded. "Good morning class." He spotted Blaine and squat down to his level. "And you must be Blaine. Your father called me Friday and told me that you would be joining us today. My name is Mr. Schuester, but you can just call me Mr. Shue if'd like. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Shue," Blaine told him with a smile. Even their teacher seemed nicer than old one.

"Now, Kurt, Sam, you two have an open space at your table. Why don't you have Blaine sit with you guys."

"Yes sir!" the two boys nodded happily as Brittany pouted. "Aw, I wanted him to sit with us, San."

"Alright everybody get in your seats so that we can take roll," Mr. Shue called going up to the front of the class room as all of his students raced to their seats, knowing that the last one there would be in charge of helping cleaning up after snack time.

**I love Brittany...so much. Just thought I'd put that out there. Also, I hope I'm getting their personalities right for their ages. Most of the little kids that I know are advanced for their age, and I kind of assumed that Kurt and Mercedes would be too. Probably Santana and Quinn too. Definitely not Finn and Sam. I love them but they are both kind of slow on the intake. **

**Love & Hugs,  
><strong>**LILAN**


	6. Quinnie the Pooh

**Title: **Quinnie the Pooh  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Kurt and the girls cheer for the boys.  
><strong>Kids' ages: <strong>7  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Per request.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Little kids being cute  
><strong>Word Count:<br>****Date/Time: **062311/18:43  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing you recognize.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I just really wanted to do something with the little Gleeks. If you can suggest a better title please, I beg of you, let me know. (Okay ignore the lame nicknames they just happened...I wrote Quinnie and Pooh followed so yeah...)  
><strong>Special ThanksDedication:** For **Allegra**. She wanted more of San, Britt, and Quinn, because they are her favorites aside from Kurt. So here you are Dearie. I hope you like it.

Brittany cuddled closer to Santana on her miniature fold up couch as the two of them, along with Quinn, watched Winnie the Pooh for the sixth time that week. Quinn had complained the fourth time Brittany suggested the classic Disney movie, and Santana had ended up telling her not to be such a Rabbit.

"I'm not a Rabbit," Quinn had grumbled, putting the VHS in the old player.

"You're right, Quinn," Brittany had agreed with one of her little giggles. "You're not Rabbit. You're Quinnie the Pooh!"

Quinn had smiled at the slightly younger girl. "Thanks, Roo."

Brittany had hugged her tightly before linking pinkies with Santana. "That means that you would be T-I-double Grr-er, San, because Roo and Tigger are best friends and Tigger always looks out for Roo and keeps him safe."

Santana had rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Yeah, you're right, Britt."

Now as they sat on the couch Britt sat up and asked. "Who would everyone else be?"

"Finn is Eeyore," Quinn offered almost instantly.

"Kurt should be Piglet because he wears pink so much," Santana chuckled.

"No, Kurt has to be Owl," Brittany protested. "Because he's so smart. Sam should be Piglet."

"And Rabbit?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel," all three said together with a laugh.

"OH and MR. Shue is Christofer Robin," Brittany added, grabbing her juice box and finishing it with a frown.

As the end credits rolled, Brittany turned to her friends. "We are always going to be best friends, just like the characters right?" she asked, almost sadly.

Both girls jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Of course, Roo," Quinn smiled sweetly. "Yeah and I'll beat up anybody that tries to break us apart," Santana growled.

**I have no idea... **

**Love & Hugs,  
><strong>**LILAN**


	7. The Honeymoon

**Title: **The Honeymoon

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Elizabeth Hummel, Burt Hummel

**Chapter Summary: **Sam stays over at the Hummel house.

**Kids' ages: **5

**Inspiration/Dedication: **_Onyx Nailo _wanted to see the honeymoon and a sleep over. So here it is dear.

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor

**Warnings: **Little kids being cute.

**Word Count: **788

**Date/Time: **062911/19:20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it took this long to get another one out. I've been trying to catch up in Supernatural so I can watch the new episodes when they come out in the fall, so I've spent the past couple of days watching that, and babysitting. Not at the same time though. Oh goodness me, imagine the mind of poor little Sunshine if I let him watch that. -shudder-

**Special Thanks:** To **Jal **for beta reading this chapter.

"Mommy! Can Sammy stay the night?" Kurt asked after everyone had gone home after the 'wedding'. Only the Hummel and Evans family remained and they were scattered around the living room, the girls picking up a few things here and there while the older boys tried to watch the game over the noise of the younger boys. "We have to have a honeymoon."

Burt and Shane choked on their beers while Elizabeth and Stephanie let out a chuckle. "Excuse me?" Burt asked once he could breath normally again.

"Our honeymoon, Daddy," Kurt told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which really, if he stopped to think about it, it was.

"What are you and Kurt going to do for your honeymoon?" Shane asked, turning his gaze to his son.

"Well, we have to do our favorite things together. So we have to watch Peter Pan and Superman, and play tag and eat cookies. "

"With milk!" Kurt added excitedly.

"Yes, with milk. Oh, and we have to play house and castle and this time I get to be Prince instead of Noah," Sam told him a little smugly.

"My, that's quite a plan and it's already seven o'clock. Are you sure you'll have time to do all of that _and_ eat dinner?" Elizabeth asked wiping her hands on her apron and sitting on the arm of the couch next to her husband.

"Of course!" They giggled together.

"Alright, dinner's ready. Everyone to the patio table and we can discuss it while we eat."

Both boys rushed out to the patio and sat down on the bench, swinging their feet back and forth in sync with they waited for their parents to bring them their plates.

After a few minutes of unnecessary pleading from the children, the adults had agreed that it would be perfectly fine for Sam to stay the night and he could go to Kurt's dance practice the next day, something he had been begging to do for weeks. Sam had wanted to join the class too, but the Evans knew that Sam was very fickle when it came to any sort of lessons. He would go for a week or two and then beg to stop. However, it had been close to a month since Sam had began asking if he could join too, and this seemed like the perfect practice run.

Once dinner was finished, goodbyes and 'I love you's were said and the Evans adults left for the night, no doubt eager to seek the comfort of a quiet house for a night. Burt set up a movie for the boys, while Elizabeth started on some popcorn. They left the two to enjoy the movie and headed out back to pick up the last of the mess of the day, their ears open for any sign of commotion coming from inside.

Elizabeth went in to check on the boys about a half hour later and silently motioned Burt to come see. Burt made his way over and smiled at the sight before him. The two boys were sitting next to each other, Kurt's head resting on the blond's shoulder, and Sam resting his head on Kurt's, 'Peter Pan: Return to Neverland' playing in the background.

"I'll get Sam. You get Kurt," Burt told her with a smile. They carefully scooped the boys up and carried them up the Kurt's bedroom. Each boy got a kiss on the forehead from each and wishes for sweet dreams.

"Ellie," Burt asked, once they had pulled the door shut ( after making sure that the Scooby Doo night light was on ).

"Yes, Dear?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Why do I have a feeling that boy is going to my son in law for real one day?" he sighed.

"Because," she smiled. "There is a very good chance that it may be the case. Sam's a good boy though, so there's nothing to worry about. Steph and Shane have raised him well and they'll continue to do so. We'll continue to do so. He's here just as much as Kurt's there. I feel like I have two sons most the time."

"Maybe they'll grow and start to think of each other as brothers. That would be great, don't you think. Kurt should have a big brother."

"Sam is younger than Kurt," she laughed.

"Well he's taller. So that counts."

"Burt, honey, that is years away from now and while yes, I can see them together later in life, it might not happen. Let's just deal with that when we get to it. Right now, I'm exhausted."

"Well then, we should head off to bed."

"Lead the way," Elizabeth told him with a soft kiss.

**And there we have it. And this will be the end of the little wedding arc. Up next, either the Beatles or Halloween, whichever one writes itself first. **

**Love, LILAN **


	8. Prince Noah Saves the Day

**Title: **Prince Noah Saves the Day

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Stephanie Evans, Elizabeth Hummel.

**Chapter Summary: **Kurt, Sam, Noah, Mercedes, and Finn play dress up.

**Kids' ages: **4 (This actually was supposed to be posted before the little wedding arc because it's mentioned in The Honeymoon, but…yeah)

**Inspiration: **My little brother comes home from pre-school and tells me what he does everyday. Yesterday, he said that he played castle and that his friend Allie was the princess and Mr. Shane was the evil dragon. I asked if he was the Prince he said no, another girl was. So was inspired by that. My little brother was the gardener because he likes flowers.

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor

**Warnings: **Little kids being cute... Finn being homophobic.

**Word Count:**

**Date/Time: **062411/12:07

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Author's Note: **I just really wanted to do something with the little Gleeks. If you can suggest a better title please, I beg of you, let me know.

**Special Thanks:** I just wanted to thank for her lovely review because I couldn't respond to the actual review. So thank you dearie. C: Also thank you for **OnyxNailo **for beta reading this chapter. You are such a doll! ( Wow, I just realized how much of a Southern Belle I am in ANs and reviews. Oh goodness… )

Elizabeth and Stephanie were enjoying their daily cup of tea, today it was at the Hummel household, while Kurt, Sam, and a few of the other neighborhood children played. Their soft conversations of dance lessons, soccer practices, and the weekly shopping were often interrupted by a high pitched shriek of laughter, which only made the mothers giggle and smile at the joy that filled the house.

However, a loud crash followed quickly by the sound of tears, had both mothers jumping out of their seats and rushing upstairs to the playroom.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as Stephanie scooped up a weeping Finn. "What happened to Finn?"

"Noah pu-pushed me down," Finn sniffed.

"You were being mean to Kurt and Sammy. That wasn't cool man, you totally deserved it," Noah told him with a shrug.

"Mercedes?" Stephanie asked turning to the girl. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

"We were going to play castle. Finn told me I had to be the princess even though Kurt is always the princess. I wanted to be the dragon cause the dragon is totally awesome, it gets to kill the weaker knights. Finn said that I couldn't be the dragon because I was a girl. When Kurt ignored him and put on the princess crown and Finn took it away. Puck took it back and pushed him down," she told the adults matter-of-factly.

"Finn, dear, did you do that?" Stephanie asked shocked, setting the little boy down and kneeling so that they were face to face.

"Well, I guess, but boys are princes and girls are princesses."

"But sometimes a boy can be a princess and a girl can be a prince if she wants and I think that's the point that Noah was trying to make. However, Noah, you shouldn't have pushed Finn," Elizabeth added with a warning look to the other boy that he was all to familiar with. "That was just as mean as Finn not letting Kurt be the princess. Now, why don't you start your game again, and anyone can be whoever they want."

"I'll be the dragon," Mercedes giggled running over to get the costume that Elizabeth had made just for her after weeks of the girl wearing a costume that a few years old and therefor, far too small.

"I'll be the knight," Noah said going to get his usual costume as well.

"Actually, Puck, you can be the Prince today if you want. You saved Kurt and that's the prince's job," Sam told him, offering him the other crown. "I'll be the knight. I haven't gotten to try on the cool helmet yet."

Noah grinned. "Thanks Sammy!"

"Who can I be?" Finn asked.

"You can be the king that locks me away in a tower," Kurt offered. "Or you could be another knight. You're tall, but I think it should fit you."

"Can I be another knight?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt told him, leading the taller child over to where the costumes were. "Everybody hurry up and get dressed. We have to practice before the show for our mommies. They will all be here when the little hand is on the five and the big hand is on the twelve. Mommy said that means it's five o'clock."

The children rushed to get their costumes on, Sam fixing Noah's crooked crown and Kurt helping Finn get his costume on while Mercedes set up the little stage that Burt had built.

**Oh my Lord and Taylor! I am so sorry that I didn't get this out to guys sooner. I went to Chicago on vacation and I just wasn't focused on writing while I was there, because hello…CHICAGO! Anyway, I'm back now and the Muse has seemed to not run off so I should be updating again much more frequently. I'm so sorry about that. **

**Love,**

**LILAN**


	9. Backyard Tea Party

**BACKYARD TEA PARTY  
><strong>**A Little Gleeks Fic  
><strong>**By: Life is LIke a Novel  
><strong>**Inspired by: Muchacha10**

Burt Hummel walked into the living room to find his son sitting on the couch without any music or the TV on. Upon closer inspection, the mechanic realized that his son was frowning while he stared off into space. "Kurt," he asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, causing the boy jumped a little under the touch with surprise.

He looked up at him with a weak smile that didn't even begin to reach his eyes. "Oh, hi Daddy. Did you need me?"

Burt sat down next to him and pulled the child onto his lap, placing a soft kiss to his hair. "What's wrong, son?"

"There's no one to have a tea party with. All of my friends are on vacation and Sammy is sick. Mommy would normally play with me, but she's…she's-"

Burt hugged his son tighter, soothing him with soft shhs and pats to back as tears fell down his own cheeks as well. "I know, buddy. I miss her too. It's going to be okay though."

"You promise?" Kurt sniffed, glancing up to him father with wet eyes. The man brushed his tears away and nodded. "I do promise. Now, you said you had no one to have a tea party with. What about with your old man?"

Kurt nodded, with a doe-eyed smile. "You're not old Daddy. You'll really come play with tea with me?"

"I'd be honored."

So that was how, ten minutes later Burt found himself seated outside at Kurt's tea table with pretend tea and very real cupcakes that Kurt and Mercedes had made the day before.

"You're the best Daddy in the whole world," Kurt told his father as he squinted at the tiny pink cup as if he had no idea what to do with it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, buddy," Burt grinned down at him, a few more tears stinging his eyes. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand then reached for a cupcake, when Kurt promptly slapped his hand away.

"Manners Daddy," he reminded him. "You have to ask the host for a cupcake if you'd like one."

"Oh of course, I'm very sorry," he chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm. "May I please have a cupcake, sir."

"Why, of course, sir," Kurt giggled back, handing his father a cupcake, knowing that he was right about it all being okay.

**Ugh… I'm in a slump and not in for much fun, for unsleeping oneself is not easily done. Of course it would be when I'm working on something for one of Jackie's pictures. Here is the link by the way **http:/muchacha10 .deviantart. com/gallery/ 29220086#/ d308mhd **(remove the spaces of course). I'm still working on the Beatles update for GleekFab and the ones from Onyx too. **

**I love you all so very dearly! Up next… More Blaine and the Beatles! **


	10. Birthday

**Birthday **

**A Little Gleeks Fic **

**By Life is LIke a Novel **

When Burt and Elizabeth asked their nine year old son what kind of party he wanted for their birthday, they expected a color scheme or some sort of fashion answer. After all, nine years old was generally the age when kids started thinking that themed parties were lame. So, imagine their surprise when he got a huge grin on his face and replied. "The Beatles. I'd like a Beatles birthday, please."

They nodded. "That's sounds perfect," Elizabeth told him. Now that she thought about it, it did seem perfect for him. Sam had Kurt so hooked on The Beatles right now that Blaine was currently having to wave show tune CDs in his face to make him even consider them. "Why don't you write down every one that you want to invite and I'll find some invitations. I'm guessing you have the music covered, and tomorrow we can look at cakes. Sound like a plan?"

"Great!" Kurt smiled, kissing both of his parents on the cheek. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson said that Blaine could have a sleepover tonight with a couple of friends. Is it okay if go? Shane said he'd drop us off tonight if you could pick us up tomorrow Dad."

"That's fine. We made plans with the Berry's tomorrow in the the afternoon though, so I'll pick you up around ten."

"Thanks. I'll have Sam wake me up. He's such an early bird," he told with a grimace, gaining a laugh from each of his parents. It was true, after all. Both of them had become accustomed to find Sam waiting in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee made for them when they came down on the mornings he was there.

"I'm going to go call Sam and Blaine to let them know I can go tonight. Shane said he'd be here at four to get me if I could go." With another kiss to each of his parent's cheeks he was off, already dialing the number of his best friend into the phone.

"I've got it," Sam volunteered when the door bell rang. Kurt was staring between two different outfits in contemplation, and their parents were other wise busy (their moms were setting up the food, and their dads were setting up an extensive sound system in the back yard). Sam had already offered his advice on the outfits, but Kurt had scoffed at him, telling the other boy that he loved him, but he had no taste in style, 'just look at those jeans'. Sam had shrugged, accustomed to the disapproval that he friend held for his clothes.

"Thanks, Sam. It's probably just Blaine. His parents are dropping him off early so that they can catch their flight on time," Kurt threw over his shoulder as he held each outfit up to himself and studied his reflection in the full length mirror.

Sure enough, when Sam opened the door, there was Blaine with a suitcase large enough to hold a week's worth of clothes and other essentials, his parents waving from the car. "Hey man," Sam told him, holding the door open wider so he could come in.

"I can't believe they are going to the beach for a week and wouldn't take me with them. Who cares if I miss a couple days of school. It's so close to the holiday season that none of the teachers are going over actual material," he huffed, pulling his suitcase inside.

"Could be worse," Sam shrugged. When Blaine looked at him in doubt, he continued. "They could be going to a week's worth of shows, or even worse, Disney World," Sam told him knowing of the boy's fascination with anything Disney related. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on the dapper boy's face at the thought of his parents going to Disney World without him.

"They wouldn't," Blaine told himself, shaking the thought away as he made his way over to the stairs. "I would die if I missed a chance to have my picture taken with Prince Adam, or Oh God, Prince Eric," Blaine all but swooned.

"And you wonder why I call you Princess," Sam laughed, shaking his head taking Blaine's bag from him. "Now come on, Kurt's having a fashion crisis."

That seemed to perk Blaine up. He stood up straighter and smiled. "I'm guessing you were no help at all," he laughed heading up the stairs. Sam shook his head and followed the other boy.

"So I hear the birthday boy is in the middle of a fashion crisis," Blaine greeted Kurt as he came into his room.

"Oh my Lord and Taylor, thank goodness you're here. I just simply don't know which would be better, what do you think?" Kurt asked nodding to the two outfits on the bed. One was brightly colored marching band jacket paired off with jeans and bright yellow boots, while the other was a simple suit with a sweater and tie. Blaine seemed to consider the two before pointing to the jacket. "As much as I love a classic look, I think this would be better. It's a party after all."

"You're right," Kurt nodded happily, pulling his friend in for a tight hug. "Thank you."

Blaine laughed, hugging him back. "No problem."

"Wait a minute," Sam scoffed from his seat at the edge of the bed. "That's the one I picked out. How come I don't get a hug?"

The other two laughed, and Kurt walked over and pressed a quick kiss to the blond's cheek, causing him to blush a bright pink. "Thank you too, Sammy."

"Now both of you out. I only have twenty minutes to get ready," Kurt shrieked pushing them both towards the door as he caught site of the clock.

**Okay, so this was going to show the actual birthday party and it wasn't what I was thinking, but I've been working on this for far too long and it just needs to be done so I can move on. I think something with Dave will be next because I'm forming a little shipper crush on him and Kurt. **

**Love, **

**Life. **

**http:/ ophairo (dot) deviantart (dot) com /gallery /#/ d420ca3 This is a link to Kurt's outfit. You should go check it out. The artist is fantastic. I just love her so. (Don't forget to remove spaces/replace dots.) **


	11. Christopher Robin

**Christopher Robin**

**A Little Gleeks Fic**

**By Life is Like a Novel **

Five year old Kurt Hummel tilts his head up at the chubbier boy staring down at him. He glances down to his outfit that he chose all by himself that morning to ensure that everything is as it should be. His blue shorts are spotless, his yellow pan polo is perfectly pressed, and his white shoes that he's paired off with simple black oxfords are bright as could be.

"You look like Christopher Robin," the bigger boy finally tells him. His voice isn't teasing like some of the other boys in the school, just factual, much like his own, though not nearly as high-pitched.

"Well thank you," Kurt grins up at him. "Christopher Robin has a fabulous sense of fashion."

"He does always look nice," the boy nods with a slight hesitation.

"He does. I'm Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. What's your name?"

"David Karofsky," the boy responds, holding out his hand. "Dave for short."

Kurt takes it and uses it to pull himself up before shaking hands with him properly. "Do you want to come play with me and my friends during break? One of the seniors, Will, always comes and pushes us on the swings really high. Well, except for Finn, but that's because he's afraid of heights, which is silly becaus he's the tallest in class."

Dave looks at the smaller boy and smiles as wide as he can. "You really want me to play with you?"

"Yep! Now let's go. There won't be any good swings left if we don't hurry," Kurt laughs, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door where the class is starting to line up for break.

**Okay, I like this one much better. If any of you are curious as to why Kurt always uses his full name when he introduces himself to people, it's because that's what my little brother does. He says his first name, and then his full name whenever he's talking to new people and I base quite a bit of this series off of things that I've seen him do, or seen his friends do. He's roughly the same age. In fact he turned four today. -sniff- He's just growing up so fast. **

**Love, Life. **


End file.
